FOOLS
by CHANBAEK INDONESIA
Summary: Chanyeol tahu dia bodoh telah mengatakan hal itu pada Baekhyun. Tapi biar bagaimanapun Chanyeol tidak bisa membenci Baekhyun."Aku akan menciummu setiap saat, mungkin? agar kau selalu mengingatku." Chanyeol/Baekhyun/ChanBaek/BaekYeol - FWC 1B
**CIC FWC #1B**

 **Prompt C.8 : Karena Aku T'lah Denganmu**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.  
.**

" **Fools** **"**

 **.  
.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.  
.**

 **Main Cast : Chanyeol x Baekhyun**

 **Category : Boys Love/Shounen-ai**

 **Genre :** **Drama, Romance**

 **Length : Oneshot**

 **Rate : T**

 **.  
.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.  
.**

 **HAPPY READING**

 **.  
.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.  
.**

"Aku tidak menyangka memiliki adik yang gila sepertimu." ucap Yura yang menatap horror adiknya. Lagian, adiknya dari kemarin sampai sekarang terus senyum-senyum gak jelas, sering melamun dan tiba-tiba ketawa sendiri. Yura bahkan sudah siap membawa Chanyeol kerumah sakit jiwa.

"Diam saja noona! Kau tidak mengerti!" ucap Chanyeol kesal, tapi kemudian diam, dan senyum lagi.

Yura memutar bola matanya, kembali fokus pada perjalanannya. Dia juga tak ingin terjadi kecelakaan bersama adiknya yang mulai gila, kan gak lucu.

Mobil yang dikenderai Yura berhenti dekat dengan kampus Chanyeol. Adiknya langsung keluar dan lupa pamitan dengan kakaknya.

"dasar adik durhaka." Gumam Yura dan kembali menjalankan mobilnya.

Chanyeol tidak pernah sesenang ini sebelumnya. Bagaimana tidak? Kemarin dia baru saja mengganti statusnya, yang tadinya 'Jom-ah maksudnya-Single' berubah jadi "Berpacaran". Rasanya seperti terbang kelangit ketujuh, melihat seseorang yang sekarang menyandang menjadi 'kekasih' tersenyum kepadanya, sambil mengatakan "iya, aku terima."

Wajah manis sekaligus cantiknya-dan tampan secara bersamaan- selalu terngiang jelas dibenak Chanyeol. Yah... Chanyeol sudah menerima orientasi seksualnya yang sudah belok semenjak dia melihat Baekhyun – kekasihnya sekarang-.

Pertama kali menginjakkan kaki di kampus tercintanya, dia sudah berani lirik-lirikkan dengan Baekhyun. Tapi, dia sudah mengakui jika dia itu bodoh, karena sampai semester dua pun, dia belum berani berbicara dengan Baekhyun. Apalagi dulu, selalu saja ada sunbae yang katanya campuran Kanada-China yang selalu nempel disamping Baekhyun.

Chanyeol selalu berdiri paling dekat lima meter dari Baekhyun, karena sadar atau tidak, sunbaenya itu seolah-olah membangun dinding pertahanan yang membuat orang-orang jadi segan untuk mendekati Baekhyun.

Itulah sebabnya mengapa sampai sekarang Baekhyun tidak pernah mempunyai teman dekat. Sebenarnya ada satu masalah lagi yang membuat Baekhyun selalu sendiri dikelas, dan hanya keluar jika si Kanada-China menariknya keluar kelas. Orang-orang menyebutnya ' Si Lidah Pisau ' , yahh itulah yang membuatnya tidak memiliki teman dekat. Biasanya orang yang ingin berteman dengan Baekhyun akan segera menjauh perlahan karena merasa jengah dan kesal. Baekhyun memiliki kelebihan –kalau tidak ingin dikatakan kebiasan buruk-, jika dia berbicara dengan seseorang, pasti dia berbicara jujur, se jujur-jujurnya!.

Jika dipikirkan lebih dalam lagi, bukankah itu baik? Berbicara dengan jujur pasti merupakan hal baik, tapi tidak jika dia tidak bisa menjaga perasaan seseorang.

Seperti halnya ucapan Baekhyun saat berbicara pertama kali dengan Chanyeol. " kau tinggi sekali seperti tiang listrik, yang biasanya jadi tempat anjing buang air kecil." Ucapnya dengan senyum. Okey, itu emang keterlaluan, Chanyeol langsung diam tak bergeming begitu mendengarnya, dia merasa kesel sedikit waktu itu, tapi langsung hilang rasa kesalnya saat melihat Baekhyun tersenyum manis bak bidadari turun dari kayangan. Itu memang berlebihan, tapi wajar jika hal itu dialami oleh orang yang sedang kasmaran seperti Chanyeol.

Sebenarnya Baekhyun tidak ada maksud apa-apa mengatakan hal itu. Dia hanya ingin memuji Chanyeol saja dengan tingginya yang membuat kaum adam iri, tapi caranya saja yang salah, eh lagi pula tiang listrik memang sering digunakan untuk _itu_ , iya kan?

Sudah, lupakan saja kelebihan Baekhyun itu.

Kembali pada Chanyeol yang sekarang sedang menuju ke kelasnya. Senyumannya merekah begitu melihat sang pujaan hati sedang duduk ditempat duduknya seperti biasa. "hai Baekie.." sapa Chanyeol, dia memilih duduk disamping Baekhyun sekarang.

Baekhyun mengadahkan kepalanya dan melihat Chanyeol dengan senyumannya yang lebar. " hai juga Yeolie.."

Ahhh... rasanya seperti surga dunia saat Baekhyun menyapa nya dengan panggilan manis seperti itu. Chanyeol terus-terusan memandangi wajah indah Baekhyun, dan Baekhyun tidak terganggu sama sekali, bahkan dia melanjutkan acara membacanya. Tapi jujur saja, Chanyeol ingin sekali menggampar seorang ajusshi tua yang badannya tambun, dengan kumis lebat diatas bibir, oh jangan lupakan kepala botaknya yang hanya dibagian tengah. Karena demi apapun, dia baru saja merusak pemandangan indah yang tersaji didepannya, jadi mau-tidak mau Chanyeol mengganti fokus kepada dosennya yang terkenal killer itu. Dan sejenak dia melupakan acara 'ingin menggampar dosen' nya jika ingin tetap bernafas.

Kelas sudah selesai, dan Chanyeol menatap kekasihnya dengan semangat.

"mau kekantin?" tanyannya.

Baekhyun tampak berpikir, dan dengan sabar Chanyeol menunggu jawaban sang _uke_ idaman. Tapi beda lagi ceritanya saat Baekhyun tak kunjung menjawab pertanyaannya padahal sudah lima menit terlewati. "jadi bagaimana?" tanyanya sedikit menahan emosi.

"tidak ah." Ucap Baekyun dan kembali membaca buku yang sempat terhenti tadi. Okey sip, itu bukan jawaban yang diinginkan Chanyeol. Dia nunggu lama-lama hanya untuk mendengar tolakan Baekhyun? parah, ini kejam namanya.

"jika kau tidak makan, kau bisa sakit Baekie..." ucap Chanyeol, sekalian modus agar Baekhyun mau dia ajak ke kantin.

"kau pasti ingin bilang 'jika aku tidak makan aku bisa kurus' kan?" tanya Baekhyun yang sukses bikin Chanyeol bingung. "karena aku tahu, orang seperti kau itu pasti menyukai seseorang yang montok kan? Jadi jika aku kurus aku tidak menarik lagi."

Sumpah! Jawaban Baekhyun itu tadi tak terduga sama sekali. Walaupun perkataannya tadi ada benar nya juga, tapi gak sampe segitunya juga kan?

"bukan gitu, aku benar-benar khawatir denganmu Baek, kalau kau sakit, aku juga kan yang sedih." Chanyeol mengusap kepala Baekhyun pelan. Astaga, ternyata rambutnya halus banget.

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan intens, dan itu membuat objek yang jadi tatapannya duduk dengan gugup. "jangan membohongi pacarnya sendiri dong."

Tuh kan Chanyeol jadi diam lagi, dia bingung mau ngomong apa sekarang.

"kau itu keliatan sekali kalau lagi bohong. Jangan suka bohong dong, Kris hyung aja gak gitu."

Pertama, dari dulu Chanyeol emang gak jago buat bohongin orang. Kedua, okey, dia gak bakalan bohong lagi demi pemuda tercintanya itu. Ketiga, SIAPA ITU KRIS!

Chanyeol nyaris bertanya pada Baekhyun jika saja dia tidak ditarik keluar oleh namja manisnya.

"ayo kekantin." Ucap Baekhyun. Lupakan Kris, lupakan jawaban Baekhyun yang nolak ajakannya tadi, yang terpenting tangannya sekarang digenggam oleh Baekhyun. Duh, rasanya kayak semua permukaan bumi dipenuhi oleh 'bunga-bunga, banyak bunga-bungaaa' –Chanyeol sukses bernyanyi dalam hati-.

" Mau makan apa?" tanya Chanyeol begitu sampai dikantin. Dia menatap Baekhyun yang sedang kebingungan sambil melihat setiap toko-toko yang menjual berbagai makanan.

' _astaga Baekhyun yang lagi kebingungan aja manis banget...'_

"entahlah aku bingung." Baekhyun mempoutkan bibirnya dan itu menambah 100 kali lipat kemanisan dan keimutan seorang Baekhyun.

Kini Chanyeol harus tabah menghadapi hormon yang bergejolak dalam dirinya. Dia harus menahan diri untuk tidak me _rape_ Baekhyun didepan umum.

"terserah kau saja Yeolie, aku samakan saja denganmu."

"Bagaimana jika kita saling _memakan_ saja, Baek?"

"hah?"

Chanyeol baru saja tersadar akan dunia nyata. Dia langsung menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dan tentu saja membuat Baekhyun tambah bingung. "lupakan saja Baek, haha..." ucapnya dengan tawa garing. "Bagaimana jika kita makan itu saja?" tunjuk Chanyeol. Baekhyun melihat ke arah yang ditunjukkan Chanyeol, dia lihat sebuah toko yang menjual makanan dengan bahan dasar 'Ayam' . Baekhyun terkekeh pelan, dan itu membuat Chanyeol yang gantian bingungnya.

" Jadi inget Kris hyung, dia bilang tidak suka ayam, tapi nafsu banget pas aku kasih ayam. Ya sudah, ayo makan itu."

Seketika Chanyeol teringat pertanyaannya yang sempat terlupakan. Siapa itu Kris?

Baekhyun mengerutkan kening begitu melihat Chanyeol hanya diam menatapnya. Dia mengelus wajah Chanyeol, dan itu membuat Chanyeol kaget.

Usapan lembut Baekhyun buat Chanyeol tergoda, dia benar-benar menikmati sentuhan Baekhyun.

"Kau tidak apa?" tanya Baekhyun. Chanyeol secara otomatis menggeleng.

Okey, sekarang lupakan lagi Kris, yang penting Chanyeol benar-benar ketagihan dengan sentuhan Baekhyun.

"sampai berapa lama kalian disitu?" tanya seseorang dengan ketus, bagaimana tidak? Dua pasangan baru kemarin itu telah berani berdiri di tengah jalan, kalau begini kan kasian orang yang ingin lewat.

Baekhyun segera menarik tangannya dan Chanyeol merasa kecewa sesaat. Chanyeol melirik orang yang berani merusak momen indahnya, kemudian mendengus kecil.

" Eh! Jangan ganggu orang yang lagi pacaran dong!" bentak Chanyeol pada si muka tembok-eh- Sehun maksudnya.

"ya kalau pacaran jangan disini lah! Ganggu orang lain." Jawab Sehun sinis. Hari ini Sehun memang sedang kesal dengan semua orang yang sedang berpacaran. Dari pagi sampai siang ini sudah tak terhitung lagi berapa jumlah pasangan yang sudah diganggunya.

"Kalau lagi galau jangan melampiaskan ke orang lain lah. Baru diputusin Luhan aja tingkahnya udah kayak gini."

Sehun langsung diam. SIAL! Chanyeol baru saja mengingatkannya pada makhluk manis yang begitu dicintainyaaa. Sehun langsung berjongkok, dan menunduk, dia sedang merutuki nasib. Disaat seperti inilah tingkah kekanakannya muncul.

"eh jangan malu-maluin dong, berdiri hun." Bentak Chanyeol, astaga temannya begini amat deh. Chanyeol melirik ke sampingnya, merasa ada yang aneh karena tidak merasakan eksistensi seseorang. Chanyeol menoleh kekanan-kiri dan tidak menemukannya lagi. Parah. Baekhyun kabur.

"ini semua karena si Kris.." gumam Sehun. Mendengar nama seseorang yang tidak asing lagi untuk Chanyeol, dia segera menoleh ke Sehun. Chanyeol ikutan jongkok. Chanyeol dan Sehun sama-sama berjongkok ditengah-tengan kantin yang ramai. Mereka tak memperdulikan tatapan orang disekeliling mereka. Rata-rata orang membicarakan mereka dengan perkataan yang buat mereka senang tapi langsung jatuh begitu saja. "Cakep-cakep tapi kok otak nya _gesrek_ sih." Itu penghinaan namanya.

" Coba ulangi perkataanmu lagi hun." Pinta Chanyeol. Dia mendekati Sehun tanpa sadar, karena kini Sehun menjawabnya dengan suara yang kecil.

"Woy! Jangan deket-deket lah! Jijik tahu!" bentak Sehun.

"Lah! Makanya kalau ngomong suaranya gedein!" bentak Chanyeol balik.

"itu suara udah gede yah! Percuma punya telinga kayak gitu tapi _gak_ berguna."

"Jangan bawa-bawa telinga dong! Ini telinga paling seksi didunia, tahu!" ucap Chanyeol yang merasa tersinggung. "udah ah! Cape ngomong sama bocah ingusan." Chanyeol segera berdiri dan pergi dari situ. Lelah kalo ngobrol sama junior yang berasa terlalu percaya diri deket bareng seniornya cuma gara-gara mantan dia yang temanan sama Chanyeol. Bahkan tuh bocah malah nyebelin banget kalau sedang berhadapan dengan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol berjalan tak tentu arah, berniat mencari Baekhyun maksudnya. Saat dia sibuk menolehkan kepalanya kesegala arah, akhirnya ketemu juga. Dengan senyuman yang sangat tampan Chanyeol menghampiri Baekhyun yang duduk di bangku taman kampus. Chanyeol duduk disebalah Baekhyun tanpa suara, tapi tentu saja Baekhyun menyadari kedatangan Chanyeol.

" Lama banget kayak siput, percuma kalau tinggi."

Rasa jengkel merambati hati Chanyeol. Ini penghinaan untuk dirinya yang tampan, masa disamakan dengan Siput? Entah, sampai kapan Chanyeol akan tahan dengan sikap Baaekhyun yang ini. Emang Chanyeol salah apa?

"Kalau pacarnya sudah pergi, itu berarti dia minta -secara gak langsung- buat kekasihnya ngejar dia." Terang Baekhyun, yang dibalas anggukan dari Chanyeol. Ohh... dia mengerti sekarang.

" Kalau begitu aku minta maaf, aku gak bermaksud membuatmu menunggu lama." Ucap Chanyeol tulus.

" Aku sudah memaafkanmu, tapi masih kesal." Ucap Baekhyun ketus.

" Terus aku harus bagaimana?" tanya Chanyeol pasrah.

Baekhyun melirik Chanyeol dan tersenyum manis. " isikan aku pulsa."

Chanyeol berhasil mematung. Permintaan macam apa itu?

"hah?" dari beberapa pertanyaan yang ada dibenak, Chanyeol hanya mengeluarkan kata yang gak jelas.

" aku punya teman diluar negeri, aku butuh pulsa untuk menelepon internasional." Ucap Baekhyun sembari memberikan penjelasan.

Tanpa sadar, Chanyeol manggut-manggut. " eum... temanmu siapa memangnya?" tanyanya setelah sadar.

" Kris hyung." Ucap Baekhyun sembari tersenyum manis. Ahhh... apakah begini rasanya melihat senyum bidadari? Eh! Fokus ke Kris dulu. Chanyeol sadar, otaknya sudah memasang tanda alarm bahaya. Dia patut mencurigai orang yang bernama Kris itu. Chanyeol cukup tahu kalau dia memang tidak terlalu mengetahui kehidupan Baekhyun, jujur saja, _pendekatan_ aja belum pernah. Dianya aja yang terlalu berani langsung nembak Baekhyun begitu saja. Tapi ada sebuah keajaiban yang membuat Baekhyun menerima dirinya. Sebaiknya hal itu tidak perlu dipikirkan lagi, fokus lagi lah ke Kris!

" Kris itu siapa sih?" Tanya Chanyeol dengan tatapan intimidasi, dan jangan lupakan suaranya yang terkesan dingin. Bukannya takut, Baekhyun malah menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan polos. ASTAGA! CHANYEOL GAK KUATT! Baekhyun manis banget sihhh..

" dia itukan sunbae kita. Itu loh,, orang yang sering datang kekelas kita. Dia dapet program pertukaran pelajar ke China, setahuku, temanmu juga dapat program itu kan? Eumm.. siapa ya namanya?" Baekhyun berpose seperti detektif yang sedang berpikir keras. Kemudian dia menjentikkan jari, begitu mengingat nama seseorang. "Luhan! Iya, namanya Luhan kan?"

Tidak salah lagi, tersangka sudah berhasil diketahui identitasnya. Orang bernama Kris itu berarti si Kanada-China. Parah! Ada hubungan apa Baekhyun sama orang itu? Hal ini patut dipertanyakan, kalau ternyata Baekhyun ada hubungan sesuatu dengan Kris bagaimana? 'kan gak lucu kalo kisah cintanya kandas hanya dengan dua hari. Chanyeol mengerutkan kening, terlalu banyak yang dia pikirkan sekarang.

"Hey! Jangan pasang muka kayak orang lagi nahan buang air besar, jelek tahu!" ucap Baekhyun dengan ucapannya yang selalu jujur, dan tanpa memikirkan perasaan orang. Hati Chanyeol tadi terasa tertohok begitu wajah tampannya mendapat penghinaan sekali lagi. Kejam banget. Astagaa,, sampai kapan Chanyeol harus bersabar dengan ' Si Lidah Pisau'. Rasanya ingin mengajak 'lidah pisau' Baekhyun bermain dengan lidahnya, siapa tahu Lidah Baekhyun berubah menjadi 'lidah manis' –boleh juga tuh modus-.

"Kris itu siapamu? Ada hubungan apa kau dengannya?" tanya Chanyeol lagi. Sumpah! Chanyeol baru tahu kalau dia punya sisi protektif kayak gini. Ini pasti karena Baekhyun. Kekasih Chanyeol ini benar-benar mengalihkan dunia nya. Lagi pula, siapa sih yang gak suka kalau kekasihnya menyebut nama orang lain saat sedang berdua.

"Dia hanya mantan. Baru kemarin putus." Jawab Baekhyun enteng. Kejam! Dia kayak gak punya dosa ngomong kayak gitu.

Eh, tunggu dulu. _'Dia-baru-saja-putus-kemarin?'_ Otak Chanyeol masih _loading,_ belum _connect_. Dia masih mencerna setiap kata yang Baekhyun katakan tadi, seakan merangkai puzzle yang tadinya berantakan.

Oh itu artinya, Baekhyun putus dengan Kris dihari yang sama saat dirinya resmi berpacaran dengan Baekhyun?

"Saat aku sedang memikirkan kalimat putus yang dikirimkan Kris untukku, tiba-tiba kau datang, kau benar-benar mengingatkanku dengan Kris karena tinggimu itu. Aku sudah melihatmu selalu melirikku setiap saat, aku kasihan denganmu, jadi aku menerimamu. Lagipula pula aku-ahh tidak jadi deh." Ucap Baekhyun sambil tersenyum dengan manis. Dia menolehkan kepalanya untuk menatap objek lain yang sekiranya cukup menarik daripada harus melihat Chanyeol.

Hati Chanyeol tertohok begitu mendengar ucapan Baekhyun barusan. Ini kejam namanya! Jadi dia hanya pelariannya saja? Jadi sosoknya hanya sebagai pengganti Kris? Pantas saja semua terlihat sangat mudah terjadi kemarin. Baekhyun tidak pernah menyukainya ya? Chanyeol merasa seperti orang paling malang sedunia.

Chanyeol tersenyum miris. " aku tak suka, kau selalu saja menyebut namanya dari awal kita berpacaran, aku juga tak ingin mendengar kau menyebut namanya saat kau berdua denganku-"

" Yeolie?" raut wajah Baekhyun berubah, entah mengapa dia terlihat panik. Dengan tangan gemetar, Baekhyun menggenggam tangan chanyeol. Tapi dengan mudah Chanyeol menepisnya. Tentu saja Baekhyun tersentak.

"aku tak menyangka kau sekejam ini, Byun Baekhyun." ucap Chanyeol, kali ini benar-benar dingin. Baekhyun merinding mendengarnya. " ah ya, boleh aku memberi kritik untukmu? Pantas kau tidak pernah mempunyai teman, cara bicaramu tidak pantas mendapatkan teman. Dan aku berpikir, kenapa aku bodoh sekali mencintaimu? _Only Fools fall for you_."

Chanyeol langsung beranjak dari sana, meninggalkan Baekhyun sendirian. Tanpa tahu bahwa Baekhyun kini menangis dalam diam.

 **.**

 **[FOOLS]**

 **.**

Chanyeol masuk kedalam kelasnya. Matanya tertuju pada kursi yang sering diduduki oleh Baekhyun. Anak itu belum datang rupanya,

Chanyeol menduduki kursinya dengan gusar, Kyungsoo yang duduk dekat dengannya merasa heran.

"kau kenapa?"

"tidak apa."

"sepertinya kau sedang badmood."

"tidak."

"ada sesuatu yang buruk terjadi?"

"tidak."

Dijawab dengan jawaban super singkat dari Chanyeol membuat Kyungsoo kesal sendiri jadinya. "hei, aku khawatir denganmu. Kemarin kau tampak senang, tapi sekarang kau jadi seperti ini, menyedihkan."

Chanyeol menatap Kyungsoo dengan tampang memelas. "aku memang menyedihkan. Aauu-" reflek Chanyeol menyentuh pipinya yang ditampar oleh Kyungsoo. " kenapa kau menamparku!"

"jangan pasang wajah seperti itu dong. Gak cocok." Ucap Kyungsoo. Kemudian dia memilih untuk keluar dari ruangan begitu melihat seorang Kim Jongin tiba didepan kelasnya.

"PACARAN SAJA TERUSS!" bentak Chanyeol dengan suara keras. Tentu teriakannya itu tidak dipedulikan oleh mereka. Sepertinya Chanyeol akan mengikuti jejak Sehun yang selalu mengganggu setiap orang yang berpacaran.

Chanyeol langsung diam, begitu melihat Baekhyun memasuki kelas. Pura-pura membaca buku, atau sekedar menulis-nulis asal di bukunya. Chanyeol melirik Baekhyun sekilas, tapi orang itu hanya menunduk, dan apa-apaan kacamata hitam yang dipakainya itu?

Baekhyun menoleh ke samping kiri dimana ia melihat Chanyeol sedang melirik padanya. Dengan cepat dia menundukkan kembali kepalanya. Begitu juga dengan Chanyeol, dia langsung memperbaiki lagi posisi duduknya. Ahh.. kenapa jadi salah tingkah gini sih?

Chanyeol tahu, dia juga merasakan ada pergerakan dari arah kanannya. Seseorang menghampiri dirinya, dan tiba-tiba Chanyeol merasa shock saat melihat ternyata Baekhyun lah yang menghampirinya.

Mungkin efek kaget atau apalah itu, Chanyeol spontan berdiri dan segera keluar kelas. Dia merasa jantungnya berdetak dengan cepat, dia tahu dirinya memang tidak pernah bisa membenci Baekhyun. dia memang sangat mencintai Baekhyun. walaupun dia terkadang kesal dengan Baekhun, tapi dia memang tidak pernah membenci pria itu.

" Hahh.." Chanyeol menghela nafas berat. Dia tidak habis pikir mengapa dia langsung beranjak pergi saat Baekhyun datang menghampirinya. Dia masih teringat dengan perkataannya kemarin kepada Baekhyun. Dia sudah mengatakan hal yang kejam. Dia takut, Baekhyun akan membencinya dan tadi, dia sudah _negative thinking_ , dengan berpikir bahwa Baekhyun akan memutuskannya. Dia belum siap. Dan Kemarin, dia hanya sedang emosi.

 **.**

 **[FOOLS]**

 **.**

"jadi kau putus dengan Luhan karena dia berselingkuh dengan Kris? Aku tidak habis pikir kalau Luhan sejahat itu." Ucap Chanyeol sembari meminum pesanannya. Dia sekarang sedang dikantin, duduk berhadapan dengan Sehun.

"Tapi hyung, aku melihatnya dengan sangat jelas! Mereka berdua saling berciuman dikelas kosong itu!" kesal Sehun. Dia menatap jengkel kearah Chanyeol yang sangat tidak mengerti dirinya, padahal mereka itu kan sesama 'top' dan sesama 'top' harus mengerti perasaan temannya. Eh? Emang ada hubungannya? Entahlah, biarkan Sehun dengan pikirannya yang sedang kusut.

" Kau yakin? Apa kau sudah mendengarkan semua penjelasan Luhan?"

Sehun diam tak bergeming. " belum, aku belum dengar penjelasannya sama sekali."

"Nah! Itu kesalahanmu. Coba kau ajak bicara dia dengan cara baik-baik."

"Bahkan dia yang memutusiku hyung! Aku tahu dia memang tidak pernah mencintaiku, dia lebih memilih pria dewasa dibandingkan dengan bocah sepertiku." Ucap Sehun lesu.

"mungkin dia sedang emosi." Chanyeol menepuk bahu Sehun pelan. Memberi ketabahan. " oia tentang Kris, aku jadi ingat sesuatu."

Sehun menoleh kepada Chanyeol dengan raut wajah penasaran. "apa?"

"Baekhyun itu mantannya."

"Wahh .. benarkah?"

Chanyeol mengangguk membenarkan. " mereka putus sekitar dua hari yang lalu. Baekhyun diputusi oleh nya. " lanjutnya.

" eh tunggu hyung. Dia diputusi di hari yang sama saat kalian berpacaran? Dan dihari itu juga aku putus dengan Luhanku." Ucap Sehun. Kemudian dia membelalakan matanya setelah menyadari sesuatu. Dia menatap Chanyeol yang ekspresi wajahnya kurang lebih sama dengan dirinya. Sepertinya mereka sedang memikirkan satu hal yang sama pula.

 **.**

 **[FOOLS]**

 **.**

Baekhyun berjalan menuju taman, tempat dirinya dan Chanyeol berpisah kemarin. Dia duduk dibangku taman itu . Baekhyun masih kepikiran dengan tingkah Chanyeol tadi yang langsung pergi meninggalkannya, bahkan sebelum dirinya menyapa Chanyeol.

Kenapa disaat dirinya mulai menerima Chanyeol, hal ini terjadi?

Baekhyun melepaskan kacamata yang sejak pagi bertengger di wajahnya. Mata bengkak langsung terlihat begitu dia melepaskan kacamata itu. Memang tidak bisa dipungkiri, kemarin Baekhyun menangis sampai malam. Dia memikirkan setiap kata yang dikatakan Chanyeol kepadanya.

Memang dia menyadari sikapnya yang selalu bicara seperti itu. Bahkan dia tahu jika orang disekitarnya memberi julukan 'Si Lidah Pisau'. Baekhyun ingin berubah, tapi itu sulit. Dari dulu sampai sekarang dia memang tidak punya teman dekat. Orang pertama yang dekat dengannya adalah Kris. Makanya dia begitu senang bisa kenal dengan Kris. Tapi dia tidak menyangka bahwa Kris akan melakukan itu pada dirinya. Kris lebih memilih orang lain ketimbang dirinya. Kris tidak tahu betapa hancurnya Baekhyun melihat kenyataan seperti itu.

Masih dalam kesedihannya, dia mendapat kejutan baru. Orang yang selama ini selalu melirik kepadanya, orang yang secara perlahan membuat Baekhyun menyita sedikit kegiatannya hanya untuk menatap orang itu. Chanyeol namanya, dia secara tiba-tiba menyatakan cinta kepadanya dan mengajak dirinya untuk berpacaran. Baekhyun mendengus, sewaktu itu dia memang kasihan pada Chanyeol, tapi tak bisa dipungkiri, mulai saat itu dia sudah tertarik pada pemuda itu.

Tapi, mungkin karena kesalahannya, Chanyeol menjauhinya. Baekhun hanya masih mengingat Kris, dia juga tanpa sadar selalu menyebut nama pemuda itu. Tapi bukan berarti Baekhyun masih mengingat Kris terus, dia juga sedang dalam proses melupakan -si kaparat- Kris.

Baekhyun menoleh kesamping, saat merasakan ada seseorang yang duduk disampingnya. Dia terperanjat kaget begitu melihat Chanyeol lah orang itu.

"Chan-Chanyeol?" ucap Baekhyun gugup.

Chanyeol kembali memfokuskan tatapannya kepada Baekhyun. "Hai Baekie." Sapanya. Dia tersenyum lebar begitu melihat wajah Baekhyun yang merona.

"Ha-hai, sedang apa disini?"

"Sedang menemani kekasihku duduk di kursi taman." Jawab Chanyeol, senyumannya semakin lebar saat melihat wajah Baekhyun tambah memerah.

"Kenapa kau menemuiku?" tanya Baekhyun bingung, dia tidak peduli lagi jika hari ini dia banyak bertanya. Dia hanya bingung dengan perlakuan Chanyeol yang menurutnya aneh untuk sekarang ini.

"Kau itu kan kekasihku, apa salah aku menemuimu?" goda Chanyeol dengan menekankan kata 'Kekasih'.

Baekhyun buru-buru menggelengkan kepala. Dia menatap kembali Chanyeol. "bukankah kau membenciku?"

"tidak, kata siapa? Malah aku yang berpikir kau lah yang membenciku."

"Tidak! Aku tidak membencimu!" ucap Baekhyun cepat dan lantang.

Chanyeol menghela nafas lega. "Syukurlah kalau begitu." Dia mengelus surai rambut hitam Baekhyun. "ah.. matamu?" tanya Chanyeol begitu menyadari mata bengkak Baekhyun.

"Ini karena kemarin." Jawab Baekhyun, dia menundukkan kepalanya begitu teringat kejadian kemarin.

Chanyeol menarik kembali tangannya yang berada diatas kepala Baekhyun. Tangannya berpindah kedagu Baekhyun dan mengangkatnya agar Baekhyun menatap matanya. "mian." Ucap Chanyeol. "Aku tidak bermaksud mengatakan itu kepadamu kemarin, aku hanya sedang emosi."

"Tidak! Akulah yang harus minta maaf!" ucap Baekhyun. Dia melihat Chanyeol mengerutkan keningnya. Dia buru-buru melanjutkan kalimatnya. " Maafkan aku membuatmu tak suka, seharusnya aku sadar kalau aku telah denganmu. Aku tidak bermaksud untuk membuatmu berpikir bahwa kau hanya pelarianku saja."

Chanyeol membelalakan matanya. Dia tidak menyangka bahwa Baekhyun mengatakan hal yang dia pikirkan kemarin.

"Chanyeol..." panggil Baekhyun begitu sadar Chanyeol sedang memikirkan hal lain. " aku tak akan lagi menyebut namanya jika sedang bersamamu, aku janji. Jadi tolong maafkan aku." Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan mata sayunya. Dan tentu saja, Chanyeol hanya meneguk salivanya, dan berusaha untuk membuat dirinya terkontrol.

' _Astaga manis sekali sihh!'_

Chanyeol langsung teringat akan kejadian sebelum ini, saat dia bersama sehun dan menyuruh anak itu menghubungi Luhan. Masih teringat sangat jelas saat Luhan pada akhirnya menceritakan kejadian itu.

Ternyata si Kanada-China –bahkan Chanyeol malas menyebut namanya – adalah playboy ulung. Dia mendekati Luhan yang saat Luhan masih berstatus pacaran dengan Sehun. Luhan mengaku bahwa Kris mengajaknya ketempat yang sepi, dan kejadian itu pun terjadi. Untung Sehun datang tepat waktu, di saat Kris baru mencoba mencium Luhan, entah apa yang terjadi selanjutnya jika Sehun tidak datang.

Syukurlah Si Kanada-China sudah putus dengan Baekhyun. Sekarang bagaimana caranya membuat Baekhyun hanya ingat padanya, dan melupakan si kaparat itu.

"Tentu aku memaafkanmu, sayang." Ucap Chanyeol dengan suara rendah.

Mendengar itu Baekhyun hanya mendengus kecil dan sadar bahwa wajahnya pasti sudah memerah sekarang. Dia menundukkan kepalanya tanpa sadar bahwa Chanyeol sedang manatapnya gemas.

Chanyeol memegang kedua bahu Baekhyun, dia tersenyum dan Baekhyun tidak bisa pungkiri bahwa kekasihnya yang sekarang lebih tampan dari yang sebelumnya. Astaga,, Baekhyun masih mengingat mantan ternyata.

"Akan ku buat kau hanya terus menatapku, mengingatku dimana pun kau berada. Dan akan ku buat kau melupakan orang itu."

Baekhyun tersenyum, dia merasakan detak jantungnya lebih cepat dari sebelumnya. Wajahnya tambah memerah saat menyadari Chanyeol semakin dekat kepadanya. Dia menutup mata, terlihat sekali bahwa Baekhyun sedang gugup. Jantungnya terasa berhenti berdetak saat dia merasakan ada sesuatu yang lembut berada di bibirnya. Dan seperti yang dia duga sebelumnya, Chanyeol menciumnya.

Chanyeol menekan tengkuk Baekhyun agar kedua bibir mereka semakin menempel. Rasa manis bibir Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol ketagihan. Chanyeol melumat bibir itu yang terasa sangat lembut. Dia melumat bibir atas dan bawahnya secara bergantian.

Nafas Baekhyun mulai tak terkontrol, dia tanpa sadar membuka mulutnya untuk mengambil nafas. Kesempatan ini tentu tidak dibunga sia-sia oleh Chanyeol, lidahnya menerobos masuk kedalam mulut Baekhyun dan mencoba untuk bergelut dengan lidahnya. Demi apapun, semua yang Chanyeol rasakan ternyata lembut banget.

Saat dirasa cukup, Chanyeol melepas ciuman itu dan tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Dia melihat raut wajah Baekhyun yang memerah seperti sosis goreng. Bibir Baekhyun bengkak dan Chanyeol harus menahan diri mati-matian agar tak lepas kontrol tadi. Chanyeol tak bisa bayangkan lagi kalau hal itu sampai terjadi, ini tempat umum bro! Yah walaupun tempat mereka duduk berada dipojokkan taman, dan tertutup semak-semak. Eh tunggu, bukankah ini kesempatan yang bagus?

Chanyeol geleng-geleng kepala, berusaha menghentikan fantasi liarnya.

"Chanyeol?" panggil Baekhyun. " pasang wajah seperti itu lagi? Apa kau benar-benar ingin buang air besar?" Chanyeol _facepalm ._ Dia sempat melupakan fakta jika orang didepannya ini 'Si Lidah Pisau".

" Tidak, aku tidak ingin buang air besar." Jawab Chanyeol.

"Jujur sajalah, bisa gawat jika ada udara bau disekitar sini."

DEMI TUHAN! Suasana romantis yang sudah Chanyeol buat, hancur seketika karena ucapan Bakhyun tadi. "Aku memang tidak ingin buang air besar, Baek." Ucap Chanyeol lagi.

"Ohh." Baekhyun manggut-manggut.

"Baek, dengarkan aku." Ucap Chanyeol sambil menatap lurus manik mata Baekhyun. "kau harus terus mengingatku, jangan yang lain."

Baekhyun memasang wajah serius, dia menganggukkan kepala lagi.

Chanyeol mendengus, matanya beralih menatap objek lain. Ternyata Baekhyun kalau serius, imut juga. Yah.. semua yang dilakukan Baekhyun memang manis dan imut sih.

"Aku akan mencium mu setiap saat, mungkin? Agar kau selalu mengingatku." Ucap Chanyeol dengan seringaian nakal.

Baekhyun mengedipkan matanya dua kali, berusaha mencerna kalimat Chanyeol barusan. Wajah nya langsung merah padam begitu mengerti. "ja-jangan seperti itu juga lah.." ucap Baekhyun. " kau hanya perlu disampingku saja setiap saat. Menemaniku, membimbingku, dan mencitaiku sepenuh hati, itu semua sudah cukup." Lanjut Baekhyun malu-malu. Dia tidak berani menatap Chanyeol secara langsung, wajahnya pasti tambah merah.

Chanyeol gemas sendiri jadinya. Mungkin dia salah satu pria beruntung didunia, dia punya kekasih yang manis.

' _uhh manis banget sihh... Jadi pengen 'makan' Baekie'_

Chanyeol langsung memeluk Baekhyun erat, bahkan sangat erat sampai Baekhyun sesak nafas. "Aku Mencintaimu, sangat mencintaimu." Ucap Chanyeol.

Baekhyun tersenyum maklum, dia membalas pelukannya. "iya... Aku juga Chanyeol."

 **.** **  
.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.  
.**

 **END**

 **.  
.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.  
.**

 **THANKS FOR READING**

 **LEAVE A REVIEW**

 **.  
.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.  
.**

 **NOTE BY #CHANBAEKID**

 **Mohon readers memberi tahu jika merasa pernah membaca cerita yang serupa dan mirip, karena CIC tidak sempat mengecek satu per satu fanfic yang masuk. Jadi mohon bantuannya bila sekiranya ada unsur plagiat. Terima kasih atas kerjasamanya**


End file.
